


[Podfic] and whatever a sun will always sing is you

by Chantress



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Fandom RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack Treated Seriously, Future Fic, Hugo Award Drama, Other, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Yankee Candle Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: The Hugo Award’s meditations on love, longing, and the promises made when the two intertwine.





	[Podfic] and whatever a sun will always sing is you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and whatever a sun will always sing is you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677850) by Anonymous. 

**Title:** and whatever a sun will always sing is you  
**Author:** fillory  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Fandom RPF/Fandom meta  
**Pairing:** Archive of Our Own Users/The Hugo Award  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length and format:** 00:06:34, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ccf75jus92ty4g3/and_whatever_a_sun_will_always_sing_is_you.mp3/file)


End file.
